


Sweet Like Candy

by canadino



Series: Flash Fic [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But cavities hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Candy

“Kisses taste sweet,” Zoro said.  


Chopper and Nami looked up at him. From their vantage on the soft red and white stripped picnic blanket on the turf, Zoro’s shadow cast a dark line down between them. “I didn’t know you liked sweet things,” Chopper said. 

“I don’t. But I can’t help what they taste like. And I like some sweet things, in moderation. So I guess I like them too.” He was very vague about it; he rubbed his chin. “I guess that’s what I have to say about it.”  


“I would have never thought,” Nami said, her fingers fluttering up to her mouth. A great big grin was threatening to crack her composure and she didn’t want Zoro storming off in a huff because of it. He did not often offer to share things about himself, so even she knew how important this was. “You, of all people...kissing other people!”  


Zoro frowned, but he didn’t storm off. “I wasn’t born yesterday,” he said. 

“I think I understand a little better now,” Chopper said, tapping his hooves together. “Nami, you were really helpful too. Back on Drum Island, the reindeer fight to show that they like each other and they want to spend time with each other, so it’s fascinating that humans do things like that to show affection. As partially human, I should know these things. And if kisses taste sweet, that’s probably why people like to do it, right?”  


“Haven’t you been listening to what I’ve been saying?” Sanji came, casting another long, leggy shadow on the picnic blanket. Zoro took it as cue for his leave, finished with his declaration and with the conversation at hand, not turning around even as Sanji watched him go. “I must have said it a thousand times about how sanctified a kiss is.”  


“You said something about angels and thirsts quenched,” Chopper said.   


“Yes, well,” Sanji said. “Sweet, huh?”  


[=]

It had been bothering him, understandably so; as someone who concerned himself with his public appearances, he took efforts to make sure every part of him was agreeable including his breath, but as it stood, his tongue first and foremost was marinated with nicotine. He had started smoking less than on the Baratie, as a pirates life meant he couldn’t be stopping at every port to stock up on cigarettes, but he still enjoyed a few on a daily basis. Secondary flavors might include spices, especially new ones he had been using along the Grand Line, and salt - the point was, while he enjoyed his desserts, he usually did not eat sweets. “You said kisses taste sweet,” he said, his breath on Zoro’s lips. He had a hand gripped in Zoro’s haramaki, a five-fingered anchor as if Zoro would run if he wasn’t holding on. “Then what are these?”

Zoro reached out and put a hand over Sanji’s on his abdomen. The gesture startled him, used to Zoro keeping his hands to himself, and he let go. “Not real,” Zoro said. Country boys were different, Sanji thought. As much as he would gripe and groan about it, Zoro was saintly patient and willing to put up with an eternity and more for his crew. “I always keep telling you, if you want to do things like this, find someone at the ports and get it out of your system then.” 

Zoro won’t say no, but he won't reciprocate and he didn’t wrap his arms around Sanji when Sanji wanted to kiss and he did not share the looks Sanji gave him across the table and when Sanji gave him openings, he didn’t take them. Sanji watched him go, feeling sick to his stomach. Kisses tasted like lipstick and salt water, not quite quenching a thirst than really awakening it. Chopper didn’t have to know they also tasted acidic and burnt, and acquired tastes were learned but never unlearned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
